Crazies
by Jessieb910
Summary: The original mews failed to save the planet and life as we know it is gone and replaced by the real battle of good and evil. With the number of Red Data People falling and the number of Crazies rising who will come of top? Will it matter? OC's needed.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's been 5 years since the destruction of Café Mew Mew. It managed to last longer than most of the buildings around it. Just one day was all it took for the destruction of a large chunk of Tokyo, even with the Mews trying to stop it, in the end they all lost their lives. Of course it was all the aliens doing and once they completed operation "Death to the Mews" they left never to come back again. What they didn't know was that with the last explosion they set off the red data beam for the last time.

The DNA from thousands of endangered animals now paired themselves with their compatible human. For years the DNA stayed dormant inside of the carriers with the exception of a few people who were too weak and died right away but for the most part nobody knew about it.

Two years after the obliteration of Café Mew Mew mews have started popping up all over the world and most of them are strong enough to transform and survive without the pendants but there are some that have started to go crazy since the awakening of their animal half. The crazy mews (known as Crazies) were never able to complete their transformation but instead of disappearing from the human host the DNA become destructive. The animal cells start killing the both the human cells and each other starting within the brain. The Crazies still have basic needs of food, and water, and even in this apocalyptic world they have found an abundant source of food. Humans.

When one first becomes a crazy for the first few months they get the power of both the human and animal DNA making them stronger and faster than most humans or Red Datas. The first disadvantage of being a Newborn is that they need to feed a lot more than the older Crazies that have left the Newborn stage. The second is the fact that they have no skills for hunting, they think that because they are strong and fast that they can hunt and kill anything. They always forget that hunting takes certain skills, such as being stealthy or remembering that your prey might be carrying a weapon.

Its been getting more and more difficult for the Mews(now known as Red Data People) to fight the crazies. Although a strong Red Data could fight a Crazy and probably win, the Crazies have learned to travel in groups, even if you could take down a group of older Crazies you may not be able to deal with the Newborns.

With the number of Red Data People falling and the number of Crazies rising who will come out on top? Will it matter?

**Well how does it sound? I am in need of OC's so please submit! I want characters with depth, not copycat characters that transform into one of the canon characters animals or have the same outfit with very few differences.**

**Name: **(doesn't have to be a food name)

**Last name: **

**Age:** (from 5 to 35)

**Red Data Person, Crazy or human:**

**Body Characteristics: **

**Good qualities: **

**Bad qualities: **

**Do they work with or against the Crazies:**

**Infused animal: **(Has to be endangered and no doubles so if its been taken by an original mew or a OC you have to choose something else)

**Hair:**(colour, length, style)

**Eyes: **

**Weapon:**(has to be something that could actually kill. Crazies fight with there hands so they don't have one)

**Family: **

**Outfit:**(what they wear on a daily basis)

**BIO:**(life before they became a Red Data Person or Crazy)

**If there is anything you would like to add to your character that wasn't in the list feel free! I want the characters as real as possible :P Just going to mention most of the characters from Tokyo Mew Mew will not appear in my story as they are dead...**


	2. The Asylum

**The asylum**

She stared at the cement walls of her cell, a huge grin on her face as she scratched the skin off her arms with her finger nails. Her eerie laugh echoed in the small room. The constant motion of her body rocking back-forth-back-forth calmed her but never enough to stop her eye from twitching. She was about to pass out from the amount of blood her arm was losing but she continued scratching at the bloodstained skin. She couldn't feel the pain; she didn't want to, she did it for no other reason than for something to do. The darkness was consuming her as it did most nights because of the blood loss and finally she passed out curled up in the corner.

There were no windows to indicate what the weather was; no clocks to tell the time, and the workers at the facility have only kept her alive to observe how this new "disease" affected her. The workers watched her from a camera they kept running with one of their generators instead of going near the "Dangerous and possibly contagious" Usha. Alone you had to rely on instinct. It was your job to survive in the cement box they put you in because if one were to get a disease it could be days before anyone notice and by that time it could be too late.

Day and night she would scrape away layers of her skin. The doctors knew but didn't care, they were just waiting for the day she would end it for herself. Usha wasn't insane in their books, she was diseased and with little money to waste on the incurably sick like her she didn't get the picture-esque version of the insane asylum. Instead of the padded walls and strait jackets they got cold hard cement and a single outfit their entire stay. Of course most the Crazies they had trapped were too far out of it to care about the the lack of hygiene and Usha was no exception.

The ones that were completely gone, gone but not dead, the Crazies as they were known, where fed old food from a tube in the ceiling. The food would land in a metal bucket cemented into the floor. The only time the buckets were washed was when one of the patients died and a new one was filling their place. This caused the room to stink of rotting and moulding food. But Usha didn't mind, in fact Usha didn't even notice.

One by one the Crazies that the asylum had captured had died. They had managed to trap 8 but within the first 6 months they where down to 3, and by the end of the first year Usha was the only one left. They didn't expect her to live through the second year but by some miracle she did. She wasn't as determined to escape as the first batch that died, she had never rammed her head into the walls until her skull cracked open or chewed off her own arm. Nor was she ready for death as the ones that starved themselves or tore out their own throats. No, she was just Usha, too simplistic to think of ways to escape this hell and too content with the free meal, no matter how disgusting.

She just sat in her corner rocking rhythmically as she started on her daily activity or removing the skin from her body, this time it was her knee. Nothing was out of the ordinary; nothing ever was as she was the only one left locked in the cold dark basement where people rarely visited. She mumbled something that didn't sound like real words before letting out one of her shaky laughs. She heard a sound from above, a loud banging noise. She looked up at the cement ceiling and laughed again. In her mind it was the noise that brought her the food not the other way around and the thought of food exited her. The feeding tube emptied itself into her bucket and she screamed with joy. On her hands and knees she crawled over to the bucket leaving a trail of gore behind her. She stuck one of her bloody hands into the food bucket and grabbed a handful of the lumpy grey substance. Without even looking at it she shoved it into her mouth, one handful after another not caring as it dripped down onto her body and cloths.

There was another banging noise coming from somewhere. _Maybe it's more food! _She thought happily, but on the outside she just made one of her weird mumbling sounds. There was another bang but this time it was closer, louder. A third bang soon followed, the only difference was that this time it was coming from the giant steal door. She got up off her knees but instead of standing up she moved her weight from her knees to her toes and crouching giving her more manoeuvrability but an odd position as it made her rump stick up. She let out a hissing sound, barring her teeth and arching her back as the door gave one final bang before collapsing into her room. As the door fell the top corner pierced the flesh of her shoulder and smashing the bone but Usha didn't even wince unable to feel the pain that should have been surging through her body. She looked up to see two people in outfits that looked extremely out of place in the basement of the asylum. She didn't have time to do anything but growl at them before falling unconscious because of the alarming rate she was losing blood from both her knee and shoulder.

They were surprized but not unhappy about finding Usha and the stronger of the two carried her along as they searched the rest of the asylum for any others. After finding no one else of interest the headed back to the basement of what was once an apartment, or what they called "home".

With nothing to do but wait for the newcomer to wake up the younger one, Miki, quickly became restless, she resorted to begging and pleading with her elder to let her go hunting. The older one granted her the permission she so badly wanted and for little Miki the fun was about to begin.

**Sorry about how short the chapter is but it will get longer I promise! As for OC's so far I have chosen to use Devilish Aisha's Madoka, Kisshufan4ever's Keiko, Ambercatlucky2's Miki and Sakuuya's Halvah . If you want to submit an OC please make sure they have a personality and follow the guidelines I have made and please don't just turn yourself into a character use your imagination and make up your own. I am in need of a strong but evil Red Data Person (a boy) so if you want to make him go ahead. And a few more thing about OC's before I leave you; they do not have to be Japanese they can be visiting and get stuck there when the airplanes stopped working or they could be someone that was living there because they wanted to. And just because they are Red Data people doesn't meant they have to be good, some Red Data people can and will be working with the Crazies. Lastly I you can make human characters too but don't get too attached to them as no one in this story is safe. Thanks for reading and the info for making an OC is in the prologue **


	3. Happy Hunting

**Happy Hunting **

Although Miki wasn't a Crazy she lived like one. She had trouble controlling herself, she was losing the ability to feel pain and most importantly she craved human flesh. At first the thought of becoming a crazy worried her but it felt more like becoming a super human than losing herself. She could see, smell and hear better, she was faster, stronger and way more balanced then she was before so she really couldn't see the big deal.

Miki ran silently through the shadows of the buildings that once stood tall and proud as if shouting to the world "Look at me! Look how big I am!", but now they were nothing but heaps of rubble of the ground as if bowing down in shame. She stopped, closed her eyes, tilted her head up and sniffed the air. There were humans close by. She licked her lips anticipating the feast. She was starving! It had been almost about 3 days since her last meal and she started to salivate at the thought of finally having a full stomach after all this time.

She was so close she could hear them. Their voices sounded loud, but so did everything else now that she had the ears of a spotted skunk instead of those weak human ones. It seemed like there were more than two of them by the sounds of their whispers. She sniffed again. One of them smelled off like a mixture of human and animal although the type of animal was unknown to Miki. The off smelling creature must have been a Red Data Person but there was no way of telling what her matching DNA was without a fight. Miki just hoped it wasn't something like a tiger or she might be done for.

Miki had to search a little before she found the humans' hideout. They were in the basement of a used-to-be-building. How typical, they think no one will find them down there. It was probably just a small group of stupid humans following around a Red Data. Killing them all would be a breeze. Take out the Red Data first and the humans would be easy as they are all too weak and stupid to stop her. The Red Data Person's meat would be a waste, too tainted with the smells and flavours of animal; but the humans, oh the delicious humans! The idea of killing more than she and her group could eat made her angry but ending the lives of the humans was too important to give up.

Miki crept stealthily to the opening of the humans' hideout making sure to keep her ever present tail low so it didn't give her away. She guessed that this would be like all the other basement hideouts where there is only one opening to the hide and only one or two humans protecting it. Suddenly she felt something burrow itself into her thigh and when she looked down her dirty ripped jeans were being soaked with blood. But how? There was no chance that the humans inside the building could have seen her she made sure of it. Behind her came a deep, yet feminine laugh.

A figure appeared in the shadows ahead of Miki, from the outline of the darkened figure it seemed to be a young man around 20. The figure cocked his gun and aimed it at Miki before revealing himself in the light. It wasn't a he at all; one look at her cold grey eyes and you would wonder how you ever thought her anything but a woman.

"You can run if you want to but just know that I missed on purpose." She warned smiling as five other people revealed themselves behind her.

Miki believed her. She looked around nervously as the humans surrounded her until the smell hit her.

"You're one of us! You're a Red Data!" Miki's exceptional, yet completely unrecognized acting talent made her seem truly appalled even though she had seen it many times before. "You've turned your back on your own kind, on what you are! You don't belong with a bunch of weak humans! You belong free with other people just like you!" The voice inside her head laughed maniacally.

The girl turned her head to spit and it landed on the ground with a wet plop before speaking.

"What makes you think I'm anything like you? Sure I'm a Red Data Person like you, but I'm not scum, like you." She frowned as she started walking closer to Miki. "Not worthless, like you. I am her to protect mankind because, unlike you, I'm strong enough to keep the remainder of my humanity." Her face was now inches from Miki's but Miki couldn't escape. She felt too weak and although she barely felt the pain she knew should be burning in her leg she knew running would make her bleed out. She looked around her to see if she even had a chance at bolting but they had her surrounded. _This is how I'm going to die!_ Miki thought to herself.

Without warning something inside of Miki's brain snapped. Her skunk ears and tail dissolved back to where ever they had come from never to be seen again as she changed. Her pupils shrunk into permanent, cat-like slits as she sprung at one of the humans. A gun was fired but it had just clipped her side. She landed on top of a young man that in another life she could have though handsome even though he was about twice her age. He punched, kicked and flailed about wildly but it didn't slow her down at all. Miki sunk her teeth into the soft flesh of his throat clasping his trachea in her strong jaws and crushing it with one powerful bite. She didn't let go and she would have eaten him right there but something forced her to stop.

She didn't feel the blade enter her back but she could feel the life drain out of her like blood and shortly after, she felt nothing at all. She never felt anything ever again.

**So what did you think of chapter 2? I know it was another short chapter but I had to end it there seeing as it was the end of Miki's life. I'm sorry Ambercatlucky2 but as I said last chapter no one is safe. I am still in need of OC's and you can make more than one OC as long as you are willing to take time and make them all believable characters and characters out of the 13-15 range would be best although they can be anywhere from 10 to 29. I have added Mew-Serene's Seira to the OC list so welcome to the family. I have also decided to make a little change to all the Red Data people and that is that they always have animal tails and ears. Like always, so that means no more transformation because that seemed really out of place in this story. That also means no more weapons that appear out of thin air. They have to actually have their weapons on their person or else they have nothing and more the likely will be screwed. Thanks to everyone who has been following and thanks to all you new reader :P **


	4. The Squad

**The Squad**

"So do you think she's on our side?" John asked, as they watched from the second floor window of what used to be a small skyscraper.

"Look at her. Her clothes are all ripped and blood stained. She's sneaking through the shadows. What do you think?" Said Hana with her usual superior tone.

"Yeah I guess you're right." John smiled and laughed awkwardly.

"I'm always right." She said flipping her long, black hair.

"Why did we decide to take her with us again?" Asked Aaron.

"Because I'm good with a gun and I'm a black belt." She smiled widest, least believable smile she could.

"Shut up all of you!" Spat Halvah coldly. "We have to move out, ambush the target and take her down!"

Halvah moved towards the dilapidated but still functional stairs and the rest of her crew ended their squabbles to follow her. They were completely silent as they left the building and followed the suspicious looking girl from a safe distance.

The girl seemed unaware of their presents as she stopped to smell the air. Everyone held their breathe hoping she couldn't smell them. She didn't. She walked alone, carefully trying to stay hidden in the shadows. Something must have caught her attention because she walked into the sunlight and stopped outside the opening of a building. Halvah watched nervously hoping the girl wouldn't get a chance to hurt anyone before Halvah had a good shot. The girl flattened herself against the wall beside the building's opening.

Halvah took the girls stillness as the perfect opportunity to strike. Stealthily she aimed her gun and pulled the trigger. Her perfect shot hadn't failed her yet as the bullet hit the mark and dug itself deep into her thigh.

Confused the girl looked down and Halvah walked towards her laughing deeply. This sound of Halvah's approach caused the girl to look up at her, her eyes wide with fear. Halvah raised her gun just before she completely out of the shadows and she smiled.

"You can run if you want to but just know I missed on purpose." Said Halvah as her squad came and stood close behind her.

The girl looked around nervously before saying anything.

"You're one of us! You're a Red Data!" She shouted sounding completely appalled that her own kind would attack her "You've turned your back on your own kind, on what you are! You don't belong with a bunch of weak humans! You belong free with other people just like you!"

Halvah turned away to spit.

"What makes you think I'm anything like you? Sure I'm a Red Data Person like you, but I'm not scum, like you." She frowned as she started walking up to the girl. "Not worthless, like you. I am her to protect mankind because unlike you, I'm strong enough to keep the remainder of my humanity." Halvah moved her face right up to the girl's and glared. Slowly she backed away from the girl seeing what she would do. Would she run? Would she attack? Would she bleed to death right there?

Instead of one of the normal things Halvah's enemies did when they were stuck in a situation like that the girl did something completely unexpected and never witnessed. Within seconds her animal ears and tail disappeared and she had managed to jump and land on John. Halvah was too stunned by what she had seen for her brain to register the fact that one of her team mates was dying so instead of helping him she stood in shock.

Suddenly there was a piercing screech and Halvah was brought back into the reality of the situation. It seems that the girl had managed to rip open John's throat meaning he was probably dead or dying quickly and Kyle had stabbed the girl and she was on the ground beside John, eyes wide, mouth open and dripping with John's blood.

"John!" Alex was crying as she sat beside the corpse of her lover. She draped her small body over his and sobbed into his bloody chest. Standing beside her was Kyle who was wiping his knife off onto the pants. Hana and Samantha was trying to comfort Alex, patting her back and making soothing noises but it seemed to have no effect.

"We have to move, c'mon." Said Halvah not bothering to be gentle.

"We can't just leave him!" Cried Alex as she looked up at Halvah with pleading eyes and tears rolling down her tan face.

"We have to. He's no use to us anymore. If we take him the crazies will just follow the scent of his blood." Halvah said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We have to bury him or something!" She said looking defeated knowing that Halvah would probably get her way.

"Why? He's Crazy food now. We'll leave him here for them unless you would rather be the one to eat him." Halvah was now smiling a horrible, unfriendly smile.

Instead of arguing with her superior Alex held her head in her hands and cried harder.

"I said we had to move now so get up, dust yourself off and let's go!" Shouted Halvah in frustration.

"Back off!" Shrieked Hana as she stood up and walked towards Halvah. "She just lost someone she was really close to! If you had cared for anyone else or had any other emotion besides anger you would show some sympathy! But you're too good for emotions aren't you Halvah? You're just so much better than the rest of us, aren't you?"

Halvah's huge, black wings unfolded from her back making her look three times bigger than she normally did as she jumped up and in the blink of an eyes was behind Hana with her knife on her throat.

"Who was the one who saved you from the Crazies? Who let you join the squad? Who has the power to choose whether you live or die?" Halvah whispered in Hana's ear.

Hana stayed perfectly still and glared straight ahead of her. She kept her breathing calm and regular despite having a metal blade pressed against her neck almost hard enough to draw blood.

"You wouldn't." She spat.

"Do you really want to find out if you're right?" Chuckled Halvah.

Up until now the rest of the squad had been silent, if they said the wrong thing Halvah could snap and although no one really wanted to admit it they needed Hana's help. But this was important.

"Halvah, stop! Something's coming!" Hissed Aaron, "I heard footsteps from inside the building."

Halvah cussed as she removed the knife from Hana's throat and moved into a protective stance, wings still spread wide, in the front of her squad. Aaron was right; she heard the sounds of something or someone slowly creeping up the stairs. If it were Crazies they would be in for a big surprize, Halvah was pissed and would not go down without a good, hard fight.

**Well there's chapter 3. What do you think of the story so far? I hope you're happy with it Mew Serene and you won't have to die :P For all of you who want to make OC's I need more Crazies, humans and male anything. So far I only have 2 male characters… but remember they need personalities. To Sakuuya I hope you're ok with how heartless I made Halvah but it's how I think of her. I'll try to update sooner next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Mini Chapter   Around the World

**Mini chapter**

**Around the world**

Japan was not the only place that the Crazies had destroyed. All over the world people were fighting for their lives against each other. Good against evil, Crazy against Red Data, brother against sister. Everywhere you go someone was killing another but in the southern places of the world both the Crazies and Red Data people were slowly migrating north. Most of them were unaware of it but they all were.

In the farthest south parts of South America, Africa and Australia there was no longer a battle going on and the people were getting back on their feet trying to rebuild their society. Without having to worry constantly about being attacked they were slowly progressing. Without many crops or animals to feed them and no electricity it was a new dark era.

There were hundreds of bodies littering the beaches in the small gap between Russia and Alaska from the Crazies that had tried to swim across. Some Crazies made it across but a good chunk of them were wiped out. The lucky ones were the Red Data People who had the DNA of flying or swimming animals as they were able to cross without a problem.

In New Zealand and Iceland most of the Crazies had drowned themselves trying to start their migration. More and more of the Red Data people turned Crazy and had the same fate.

All over the world the Crazies and Red Data's were trying to get to one place. The only problem was they didn't know where they were going, or that they were going at all.


	6. Waking up

**Waking Up**

Slowly Usha regained consciousness. She didn't feel like opening her eyes and seeing that little cement room she had been in for as long as she could remember but eventually hunger got the best of her and she opened her eyes to see if her food dish had anything in it.

Instead of the floor in the underground box she had been forced into she was now lying on an old couch in a room with windows. Her head shot up in surprize and something in the corner moved. Quickly she jerked her head to see what had caused the moving. It was a man. He looked a few years older than she did, maybe 20 and he was drop dead gorgeous but that wasn't what got her attention. It was her hunger and he was the closest thing here that could be considered food. Sure she'd never eaten a person before, not really, but she was willing to try if it would make this nagging hunger go away.

The man walk towards her smiling and Usha got up and waited for him to get close enough for her to strike.

"Hello. I'm Taro." He said happily, holding out his hand for Usha to shake.

Instead of a hand shake she quickly grabbed the hand with her functional arm and brought it up to her mouth. She was about to bite down when something smacked her head. Taro had used his free hand to hit her and now he was standing there with a smile still on his handsome face.

"No." He said shaking his head and using a tone as if he was scolding a small child. "You may not eat me. Miki should be back soon with something to eat, I'm sure. But if she isn't I will gladly go out and hunt for us if I have to."

Usha cocked her head to the side before opening her mouth again slowly moving her head towards him. _SMACK! _

"I told you, you are not allowed to eat me." He said calmly.

Although the cells were killing each other in her brain she learned fast. Instead of trying to bite him again she sat on the couch looking confused. Subconsciously one of her clawed hands moved up to rip at her arm skin but she couldn't do it. She looked down to see bandages and cloth covering all of her body but her head and one of her arms tied to her torso. This made her angry and confused so she shrieked.

The obnoxiously loud, inhuman noise made Taro cringe but he went and sat beside the screamer and patted her mangled, but healing, arm and told her it was going to be ok. He even atempted to explain to her that she was bandaged so that she could again become strong, despite the fact that for now they make her feel weak. Once she calmed down he started try and have a conversation with her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

_Usha. _She thought to herself but all she did was make a squeaking sound.

"Can't you talk?" He wondered.

Usha flicked her head to the side and he took that as a no.

"Hmm, well we'll need to find a way to fix that." He said. He thought it over for a minute. They had no paper and nothing to write with but he was a smart guy and he had an idea. He rolled up the sleeve of his expensive looking jacket and held his arm out to her. "Use your nail and write on this."

Usha understood what he had said and she grabbed the arm and carved the word USHA into the unmarked skin.

"Usha." He read after he wiped the blood onto the couch. "What an interesting name." Again he tried to get her to shake his hand but she just whimpered and opened her mouth. "You're right Miki is probably not coming back and I should go and find something for us to eat. You stay right here and I promise you I will be back very soon with something to fill your empty stomach."

When Taro got up off the couch and headed for the door, Usha followed.

"No Usha, you stay here and I'll go get us food." He smiled. But when she looked at him with her pleading violet eyes he gave in. "Fine you can come if you really want to."

So he and Usha left the small building in search of food.

After years of being stuck inside of a tiny room Usha was extremely happy to see the setting sun of the evening. She ran and rolled and made Taro laugh at all of the weird things she did. It didn't take long before the pair found a young man about Taro's age sitting in the dirt talking to and planting a small tree.

"We are helping the environment little buddy. We're the only ones who still care!" Said the man. He had black hair, tan skin and was unnaturally skinny. "You're the only friend I have left, Tree. We have to stay together so once I'm done planting you I'll plant myself beside you so we will always be together! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"He's crazier than you Usha." Said Taro with his ever present, friendly smile on his face. Usha squealed in laughter and it caused the man to turn and look at her with sleep deprived brown eyes.

"No! You can't take Tree! You've already taken my family, my friends, my Ichigo! Not Tree!" Screamed the man throwing himself over the sapling.

"I've done nothing to your strawberry." Said Taro smiling cruelly. "And we will spare your tree if you sacrifice yourself to us."

Usha squealed again as she smiled a huge amused smile.

"Anything! Anything you want, just leave Tree alone!" He shouted. "Kill me, eat me do whatever you want but leave my body here beside Tree! Promise me!"

"You wish is my command." Said Taro as he jumped at his target. He took out a fang-like dagger from a sheath on his belt and slit the man's throat. "Well, dig in." He gestured from Usha to the heap of person lying on the blood soaked ground.

Usha slowly walked up to the body. _Food?_ Slowly she inhaled the sent of the corpse. _Food! _ She thought as she closed her powerful jaws around his side, sinking her teeth into the soft flesh. She ripped away the meat from the bone and although the man had been abnormally thin he managed to have enough meet to feed Usha and enough left over for Taro.

Taro's way of eating was a lot more well-mannered than Usha's shove-your-face-right-into-the-food method. He tore off the man's limps and ate it more like a man would with a nicely cooked chicken wing, unlike Usha's "hungry wolf tearing at a dead animal" method. Ironically this fit the wolf tearing at its prey's flesh that someone eating a in a restaurant but Taro was determined to keep what was left of his manors.

Finally all that was left was a skull still full of mushy brains, a pile of gory bones and a pool of darkened blood. Taro took all of the remains piece by piece to the soil beside the sapling and gently covered it all with a thin layer of dirt. When he was done he looked up at Usha's confused face. He took that as her way of asking why he did it.

"I'm a man of my word. If I make a promise I will keep it no matter what." He looked for the first time like he wasn't really the happy-go-lucky man he pretended to be. "Come on; let's go back to the shelter." Just like that he was back to the smiley, charming Taro who laughed as Usha moved awkwardly but happily with him back to their home.

**Well that's chapter 5 for you. I hope you're still enjoying the direction the story is headed. Can you guess who the crazy man they killed was? I bet you can! The new OC that will be in future chapters of the story is Ella and Jakito's Kabocha. The characters that I will either have to fix up or forget about because I have no way of contacting their owners are Jasmine W's Heliosa and Mew Elinora's Angela. If you own either of them and you want them in my story please, either make an account or sign in and send me an inbox. If you want to submit an OC the bio thing is in the Prologue**** and I need more Crazies, humans and male anything. So far I only have 2 male characters… but remember they need personalities****. For everyone with an OC in this story remember in the world of Crazies no one is safe.**


	7. Into the light

**Into the light, into the night**

Madoka was running through a field of flowers hand in hand with her beloved Satoshi. They were laughing and smiling without a care in the world as the pulled each other down into the multi-coloured blossoms. Wrestling and rolling around in play as butterflies flew around them. Madoka was happy, happy until she heard it.

The sound was a horrible mix between human and beast, and whatever made it was clearly in pain. It rang through her skull and woke her from her peaceful dream.

Startled and confused Madoka shot upright in her sleeping bag, eyes wide and tired. She looked around the room to see if her friends were ok, her eyes lingered the longest on the stirring from or Satoshi, it seemed so real. Thankfully it looked like they were all ok and Madoka let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. The sound had woken the other two people sleeping and the three guards came into the room to see what was happening.

"Madoka, is everything alright?" Asked one of the guards.

"Yeah, everything is fine in here. I think it was coming from outside. I'll go check it out." She said as she got up and started walking to the door that would lead her to the second room of the basement slightly annoyed at stupidity of the people who were supposed to be protecting her while she slept. _The sound obviously came from outside! They only came in to "check on us" because they were too scared go and look for themselves… _Madoka thought to herself.

"We're coming with you.' Said the guards as they joined her.

_Damn straight! It was your job to check it out in the first place! You just don't want to go without a Red Data Person like me to protect you… _She said to herself. She had been doing that more and more lately, talking to herself.

"I'll go too." Said Satoshi jogging up and putting his hand on Madoka's shoulder. The skin on skin contact make her shoulder tingle.

"No!" She said too quickly and Satoshi gave her a weird look. "I mean… No it might be too dangerous if we all go. Some of us have to stay here." That's what she said out loud but inside her mind she was really shouting, _No you can't come! I love you and I would die if anything happened to you!_ Too bad that he didn't know that and Madoka would like to keep it that way as long as possible.

"If you insist." Said Satoshi as he stopped, letting his hand fall away as she continued walking. The spot where their skin had made contact continued to tingle even after he had let go.

Madoka's tail dragged on the ground as she and the two door guards quickly passed the door into the small room and walked up the stairs into the light of the setting sun. What they saw was unlike anything they had ever seen before. On the ground right in front of the doorway was a bloody dead Crazy, ok been there done that, but standing a few feet away was a huge person with even bigger wings. The person—who's gender Madoka was unsure of—seemed to relax only slightly as she saw Madoka and the 2 "guards" with her.

Her wallaby ears were flattened against her skull and she took a deep breath, glared and spoke.

"This is taken territory. There isn't enough food around here for another group, so please leave." Madoka said glaring at the bird-person. Of course what she was really thinking was a way less polite way of saying "please leave". "Unless, of course, you are on the same side as the Crazies; if that's the case then we will gladly fight you."

It was a small Japanese girl behind the bird that spoke first.

"Yeah, and you're welcome. I mean, I'm glad that you're so grateful that we saved at _least _one of your lives." She rolled her eyes and flicked her long, black and somehow perfectly groomed hair.

"Hana!" The bird growled with a feminine, yet powerful voice. A girl then.

The small girl, Hana cowered behind the birds wings.

"Saved us? From that thing?" Asked one of the guards, kicking the dead Crazy's bloody corpse. "We could have dealt with her easy."

The bird laughed a dark, unfriendly laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Asked the other guard.

The bird side-stepped revealing a girl crying over another body. One of them?

"She was a Red Data gone wrong at first. The scum chose the wrong side, that's all. She was strong, or would have been if we hadn't planted a bullet in her leg, but once she was cornered she snapped. It was too much for her and she became a crazy. In the blink of an eye she had tackled one of our men and killed him. Even trained fighters like me and my team were stunned for a few seconds. There is no way you could have taken her without losing someone." The bird was smiling as she remembered, it wasn't a happy smile. The smile was cruel and horrible and it worried Madoka.

She had to swallow nervously and take another calming breath before she spoke again.

"Thank you then, for saving us. I'm sorry about your team mate. I'm Madoka." She said, holding out her hand to the bird. She was trying to sound sincere but really she was just trying to save her team from the bird.

The bird crossed her arms and nodded.

"Halvah." She didn't take Madoka's hand in greeting so awkwardly she lowered it.

Before she had completely lowered her hand the short girl moved forward and shook it.

"I'm Hana, as Halvah already said. The dead one was John, the girl crying over him is Alex, the tough guy standing with his arms crossed is Kyle and this," she pointed to them all one by one before grabbing a tall man with a genuine smile on his face and sparkling blue eyes. "Is Aaron."

Aaron took Madoka's hand and shook it. He was attractive, not as attractive as he would be if she wasn't already in love with Satoshi, but still pretty attractive.

Suddenly off in the distance a screech was heard.

"Move out!" Shouted Halvah. Her well behaved team listened without hesitation.

"Nice meeting you! I hope to see you again!" Hana called over her shoulder as she ran with the rest of her team.

"Well… that was, interesting." Said one of the guards as he stared after them.

They stood watching the spot Halvah and her squad ran to long after they were out of sight. Finally Madoka got bored and turned on her heels to go back to bed wondering, _had that all been a strange dream?_

**Hey guys I'm alive! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I had (and still kinda have writers block) I hope people are still reading this and I really am sorry for the delay and the fact that this chapter is kinda boring! Anyways comment if you want me to keep updating this! The more encouraging comments the faster the updates****. You know the drill I need OC's but don't get attached because no one is safe! This is the first real chapter where no one has died… it's weird… And last but not least: Yes Aoyama was in the last chapter… I was made when I wrote it and I needed someone to take it out on… and I just really hate him sooooooo y'know… it happens but I promise he is the only canon character in the story! Had enough of my pointless talking yet? Well late merry Christmas/happy holidays and happy new year to everyone! And happy birthday to me! Cyniclon Shokora, out!**


	8. Food for thought

Old fashion meal

It had been a few weeks since Usha had met Taro and she was getting along now better than she had in a long time; sure there were a few times where she would try and bite him but she had gone insane so it couldn't be helped. She still complained about the bandages and more than once had actually taken them off, but Taro would always get them back on before she could do anything.

Taro hunted for them often but Usha always insisted on coming with him. Despite her noisy tendencies they never once had their prey escape and they ate well every day. Today's hunting trip would be no exception.

Taro and Usha had left their newest hideout with empty stomachs and a craving for human flesh. You would think that after eating the same thing every day for who knows how long they would have gotten bored of it but Usha didn't notice and Taro would argue that everyone had a unique taste.

Taro stopped walking, closed his golden eyes and tilted his head up to sniffed the air. The wind was blowing in his direction and there were a lot of scents that could mean food. Usha made a soft sound at him but he paid it no attention. Disappointed he opened his eyes and saw rising smoke. _Perfect! And it's close too! _ He though with a smirk.

Usha had stopped when Taro had, somewhat confused as to why he wasn't walking. His eyes were closed and she wondered if he had died, sure he was standing up but that didn't register in Usha's mind. Usha made a whimpering noise and he opened his eyes. A smile appeared on his face and he grabbed Usha's good hand, pointing it to the sky. She cocked her head and made a short, confused "ah" noise but didn't resist.

"Look, Usha. Do you see it? It's smoke. That means there is someone close by. They would _have _to be humans or at the very least good Red Data People because no one on our side bothers with fires." Taro explained. Usha nodded in mock understanding and made a squealing noise as Taro—still holding her hand—lead her towards the smoke.

They walked over the bloodstained ground of a previous meal and past a small tree that was somehow still alive and may or may not have grown. It was hard to tell. As they passed the tree Taro heisted before turning around and walking over to it. He checked it over making sure it was healthy and he felt the soil checking to see if it was damp.

"We'll have to bring it water." He said to himself almost unaware that he was speaking out loud.

Usha was confused at Taro's strange behaviour—not that she wasn't confused most of the time—and she made a grunting sound while nudging Taro. Taro turned his attention from the plant to Usha and he smiled, the same warm smile Usha had grown accustom to.

"The man who's remains are buried here gave his life to us to do what he thought would save his only friend. That is as noble a cause as any and I respect him for it. It's the least we could do keep the poor plant alive." He explained as he always had to. He was convinced that, although she didn't seem like it sometimes, there was still knowledge inside of Usha. That she really did understand at least some of the things he told her, even if she couldn't really communicate her thoughts back to him.

Usha made a throaty sound and nodded opening her mouth wide and grunting.

"You're hungry, huh? I am too; let's go to the smoke then." Taro said with a chuckle.

The man got up and started walking but Usha stayed where she was starring after him. When he noticed she hadn't followed he turned around and she held out her hand. He laughed and then held his own hand out towards her. She smiled an odd, open mouth smile and ran up to him awkwardly grabbing his hand.

"Well, I'm surprized Usha. I never thought you would be a hand holder." Taro said as he absentmindedly moved his hair out of his face. To that Usha made yet another confused noise but this time it was more of a "meh" sound.

They walked together until the smoke was so close it was stinging their eyes; on the plus side it had an appealing smell so the pair didn't mind that much, although there was a good chance Usha didn't notice the pain anyway. They hid behind a small building and Taro slowly poked his head around the corner to see who or what exactly had started the fire. He was surprized when he saw a man sitting alone who appeared to be cooking something over the flames.

As usual Usha had to blow their cover by making an excited squeak. The man looked over at them and motioned for them to come closer. They walked towards him cautiously; Taro expected an ambush at any second. None came and soon they were standing not 3 meters away from the man.

"You know we have only come to kill you." Said Taro looking the man over.

"Yes." The man replied simply.

"Then why call us over? Have you just been waiting to die?" Taro questioned.

"I am not your enemy." Said the man, "My name is Yuta Zhang. I have no interest in hurting anyone but the humans. I know that it is your job to exterminate them and I wish to help you."

"Well Mister Yuta Zhang, it's a pleasure to meet you but I think you are mistaken. You see, it is not our job to do anything anymore. We kill humans for survival not for some twisted pleasure."

"But now a day's survival _is_ our job. We have all been forced to work harder than anyone ever expected, just to survive." The man, Yuta, turned whatever he was cooking over the fire. "Come, sit and we will swap stories like old friends."

For once Taro's confused expression mirrored Usha's but in the end he shrugged and sat down on a lawn chair beside the man. Usha fallowed Taro and soon all three of them were looking into the fire.

"So," Started Taro awkwardly, "why do you have such a hate for your own kind?"

"I have what you would call a 'tragic past'." Said Yuta starring expressionlessly into the fire while slowly turning the stick of food.

"Care to elaborate, or is that all we're getting?" Taro asked, slightly annoyed with the man. Usha chimed in with a grunt.

"I was," Yuta closed his eyes and inhaled a deep, calming breath before continuing, "raped by someone I trusted. She took not only my innocents but my trust. She taught me that I will never be truly happy living in a world full of people who are only going to screw my life over.

"When this," He paused trying to think of the right word, his face showing more wisdom than a man his age should be capable of showing. "apocalypse started I choose my side and haven't regretted it yet."

"Interesting." Said Taro who was genuinely interested in what the man was saying.

Usha on the over hand had zoned out a while ago and had started to pick at the chair she was sitting on.

When the man spoke next it shocked Usha, not because of what he said but because they had all been silent for a while. She jumped causing her chair to tilt back and she landed on the ground, more confused than ever. Taro, of course, got up to get her back on her feet but she was now in a very cranky mood from the lack of food and abundance of ground.

"I'm sorry!" Said Yuta, sincerely. "How about I make it up to you, eh? How about a fresh, old fashion meal? Just like you would eat before all of this." He gestured to the stick.

Usha grunted and turned her head away from his. Of course she was in a bad mood and didn't really understand he was offering her food.

"Out of curiosity what _are_ you cooking? It smells wonderful." Asked Taro.

"To you it would, eh? It's human. Just shot him this morning!" He smiled.

At first the thought of it almost disgusted Taro but then he thought about how many times he had eaten human, raw. He wasn't a crazy nor was he animal DNA that of an animal that would eat human so he was really just as bad. He looked over at Usha and gently tapped her shoulder.

"He's offering you food, Usha. Do you understand? Food?" He looked at her and smiled when she turned and looked at him with her mouth open as if saying "Feed me! Feed me!" it was good enough for him.

Yuta handed Taro the stick who, in turn, handed it to Usha. She sniffed it once before opening her mouth as wide as it would go and clamping down on the juicy, cooked flesh of the arm; much like Taro had the first day they met only a lot messier. Beside her Yuta was forcing a new arm and a leg on two separate sticks for Taro and himself. But right now the only thing filling her mind was the same thing that was filling her stomach.

**The man had said "Ahh, all done then!" when Usha jumped. In case you were curious. Nothing exciting nor worth worrying about. Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you are still enjoying this story and from the comments I got on the last chapter it seems that most of you are. I had to add Tree again. I just find him such an interesting and completely random, yet there for a purpose kind of character **** So I guess to all of you who were angry with me (especially sakuuya) I "revived" Masaya to introduce Tree because let's face it, there is no one else who would have sacrificed himself for nature like that. Anyways I hope I didn't screw up Yuta too much, PheobeLoe35 I tried my best. And as usual I need OC's, no one is safe yada yada yada… and reviews (even unhappy ones) make me update. Well reviews and my curiosity to find out what's going to happen next **** (not saying I don't have the plot) You guys better freaking LOVE this chapter because I was up almost all night (its almost 5 AM now) on a school night (I'll be waking up at 6:30) to write this. I'm done babbling now… REVIEW!**


	9. Always Searching

They had to stay on guard more than in, normal circumstances, would be needed. These, of course, were not "normal circumstances" to say the least. Madoka and her crew crept along the trashed streets of what was once Tokyo. They were scouting for both food and a new shelter. Although they were still fairly inexperienced with living this way they were smart enough never to stay in the same spot for too long.

They were too focused on the task at hand to speak even though they were in plain sight but that wasn't because they were stupid. They had to stay in the center of the roads in order to avoid the shadows and dark places where Crazies where bound to hide. They stayed quiet so they wouldn't draw the monsters to them.

This was always the hardest part. Food had been getting harder and harder to find since the world had turned into a hell. Today proved to be no different.

_**See, being Crazy would be a lot easier. Look at these weak humans around you. You know how easy it would be to kill them all and you'd eat for weeks.**_ Madoka shook her head in disbelief. _I did not just think that. **Oh, you did. You can't deny what you want forever. **_Madoka had been fighting with herself for so long that she stopped registering the fact that the other voice she was hearing had a more raspy, reptilian tone then her normal voice.

_I don't want to be crazy. _She told herself. _**You're changing, slowly you're fading out until you will be another preditor. **I'm not. I'm not. _The voice laughed. _I'M NOT! I'M NOT!_

"I'M NOT!" Madoka shouted closing her eyes and squeezing her hands into fists at her sides. Her voice echoed loudly around her and everyone stopped.

"Madoka, what is it?" Asked a worried Satoshi.

"Nothing." Madoka lied rather unconvincingly seeing as she had started shouting out of the blue.

Gently he took hold of both her wrist and looked Madoka in the eyes. "Part of us being a team is trust. If something is bothering you, you have to tell us right away so we can do our best to solve it."

Madoka nodded. _How can I tell you that I'm going crazy. You won't understand. _**_He's so close just kill him already! You know we're hungry and I don't feel like waiting much longer. _**"It's nothing the hunger is just getting to me, you know?" She lied before hissing at the voice in her mind. _I'll never be hungry enough to kill Satoshi; I would rather starve._

"Ok if that's all." He said wearily.

Madoka was going to seize the opportunity, Against her better judgment she moved closer to Satoshi shaking his hands from her wrists and lifting them her arms about to wrap them around his weak human neck. Holding tightly she squeezed his body closer to her in a warm hug.

He was unsure of her motives at first but when he was sure he was safe Satoshi hugged her right back. It assured Madoka that she would stay strong enough to fight with the Crazy inside.

But because karma is getting back at her for some horrible thing she must have done in a past life someone had to interrupt Madoka.

"M-M-Madoka." Keiko, the only other girl in Madoka's team who just so happened to be her little sister, stuttered tugging at the back of Madoka's worn shirt.

"What!" Madoka spat, her voice came out layered with something that made it sound off.

Keiko was shy and an easy crier which surprised everyone when she managed to survive but Madoka's tone caused her to burst into tears before explaining why she had interrupted. It turned out she didn't have to because the Crazies slithering out from every direction was a pretty good hint. So far it looked like there were 10 of them and that was already too much for the group of 5 teenagers to handle.

"RUN!" Shouted Madoka. She grabbed the hand of Keiko and Satoshi before running up the street where there were luckily less Crazies.

The Crazies pounced at the sudden movement and one of them managed to grab little Keiko's leg. The nine year old screamed as she slipped out of the grasp of her older sister.

"Keiko!" Madoka yelled before turning to Satoshi, "Keep running. The twins will be with you soon. I have to go save Keiko I'll catch up!"

_This could be the last time I see Satoshi and that's my final speech? Great._ As Madoka ran she watched Yamato escape the Crazies and run to join Satoshi. _We'll all be ok._ She thought as she took the triple bladed spear (that was actually just 3 knives on the end of a broom handle) off her back and looked for her sister.

Crazies were coming at Madoka but the majority of them seemed to be fixed on 2 places. She heard the high pitched scream of Keiko.

"I'm coming Kiki!" She shouted and she stabbed her way to a crowd of Crazies. Suddenly she felt something pull her down and as she fell a stabbing pain shot through her shoulder. She turned her head to see why she was in such an fierce pain and found the horrible unclean mouth of a Crazy latched on to her shoulder, blood dripping slowly.

Madoka screamed like a banshee when the Crazy bit the chunk of shoulder clean off leaving a large gory dent in its place. She knew she was going to die here and the voice laughed manically.

"Goodbye Satoshi." She whispered as she felt another chunk of her disappear off her body quickly followed by a third. If she was lucky she would bleed to death, it seemed less painful compared to being eaten alive.

She had just closed her brown eyes when something jostled her up off the ground and away from the hungry mouths. Almost displeased to be taken away from a death that would most likely leave her in a better place she looked up and found herself in the strong arms of Satoshi. Her hero.

When she looked back at the Crazies she noticed that their numbers seem to have doubles but now most of them were dead. Maybe only 4 or 5 still alive and they were desperately trying to escape the wrath of Yamato going insane with his double bladed spear.

Madoka was quickly blacking out but she still had enough energy to ask "What is he doing?"

"Revenge." Satoshi said sadly.

_Hayato, my beautiful twin, what did they do to you? _Yamato let the tears fall freely as he looked at the half-corpse of he twin brother. Most of the body was torn open, shredded and blood spattered but his face, his face was untouched aside from a few scratches. His eyes and mouth where wide open and covered in his own blood.

"Why? Why you my poor twin. Why couldn't we go together?" He cried as he stroked the identical boy's face and shut his horrified eyes. "I'll make you proud. I promise."

**Ok so this time I have an actual reason for why I haven't updated. My Microsoft word trial has expired so I'm just waiting to get the full version. I wrote this on OpenOffice and this program hates me so there are probably mistakes that I will fix as soon as I get word. Any who the twins were the guards in the last Madoka chapter and her little sister's presents was mentioned too but briefly. I decided to name everyone. Can we pretend that this Keiko is Kisshufan4ever's Keiko because I said I would use her but I never found a place for her so sorry. You guys asked for more blood and death and all that good stuff so enjoy. Review at I will update sooner (this time I promise) and in your review tell me who's group should be in the next chapter: Halvah, Oden, Kab or Usha. And OC's are always needed but no Mary Sue, flowery, 0 personality or back story characters or they won't be used. And remember: NO ONE IS SAFE IN THE WORLD OF THE CRAZIES.**

**Oh and to Mew Elinora this is not about shimmery skinned butterfly/pixie girls so either stop sending OC's or send Ocs that actually fit with the story. Sorry for being harsh but it makes me think you haven't actually read... anything but the bio.**


	10. Breaking and Entering

"Uhh." Sighed Oden as he walked through an empty and fairly demolished street. "When they're hungry the go out and find food no problem! They don't even have to bother with cooking the food or making sure its completely dead before they eat it!"

Oden was mumbling about how unfair being a 'lame' human was as he always did. Always. Not that he really understood the whole 'Crazy' thing he just knew that they were badass so if he wanted to be badass in this world he would have to be like them.

"And they definitely don't have to put up with _these_!" He said as he pulled on his ears, his pygmy hippopotamus ears. He hated those ears more than anything else. Scratch that, he hated those ears and the matching tail more than anything else.

He kicked a rock as he continued with another one of his 'why me' rants. Why did _he_ get stuck with the DNA of a hippo? Why couldn't he become a crazy? Why doesn't anyone like him? Well the answers to every single one of his questions might just be "because he's an idiot". Sadly, even if there was someone around who just so happened to care enough to tell that to Oden, there is a good chance he'd be too busy trying to act like a Crazy to actually listen to the other. In the end the other person would probably just roll their eyes and walk away.

"Gah! I'm so f**king hungry!" Screamed the 'starving' teen. Although it had only been 2 days since he last meal so he was one of the lucky ones.

Oden kicked the rock as hard as he could and it ended up breaking the window of a small house. A sharp scream of a little girl followed after the sound of shattering glass.

"If Crazies can do it then so can I." Said Oden as he jogged up to the house and kicked down the door with the steal toed boots he snatched from a ruined shop. Again he heard the scream but this time it was accompanied by the whispers of someone else.

"Show yourselves!" Called Oden, he sounded macho but would the people still be afraid when they found out that the person making threats was a spiky emo hippo? Probably not. But for now they listened to what Oden said and stepped around the corner.

One was in fact a little girl who greatly resembled the man she was with. Probably either brother or father. The girl tugged on the mans shirt.

"Jimmy, why does the boy have purple ears?" She asked. She spoke English but unlucky for Oden he had taken English in school, when there was still a school to go to.

Angered by her comment Oden glared before smiling eerily an saying with a heavy accent, "All the better to hear you with."

"But you look like a hippo. I had a stuffed hippo once, they're so cute!" She giggled.

Out of no where something small and white and darted past Oden's feet and out the open door.

"Muffins!" Shrieked the child as she ran outside after the white animal. The man was about to run after her but Oden pressed his hand to Jim's chest.

"Nuh uh. You're not going anywhere there buddy." Smiled Oden as he pulled a switchblade from the back pocket of his dirty, black jeans. The man shivered and Oden's smile widened. "Not so cute now, huh?"

"I-I-I have to go and get m-m-my sister, please." Said Jim trying unsuccessfully to shimmy past the hippo boy.

"Don't worry, I bet she'll be joining you soon. I mean, being alone at nightfall with the Crazies pretty much sealed her fate." He was almost done with this stupid language. It was too hard to speak.

Oden stuck the short blade into the mans stomach. When the man's legs gave out from beneath him the knife tore up but Oden pulled out before it could hit the rib cage. With the knife he stabbed again this time going for Jim's thigh.

"C'mon Oden! You can do this! You know where to strike to kill, why can't you do it! Don't be weak!" Oden was whispering in Japanese to himself as he stabbed the man in the leg again.

Out of nowhere Jim's little sister screamed erupted causing Oden to stop. He looked behind him to see the small girl looking horrified at her older brothers bleeding body. Oden looked to and he stood up suddenly realizing that he almost killed a man. The little girl rushed at him and started pounding Oden with her tiny fists but he could barely feel her weak punches.

Dark eyes wide and not really aware of anything but the bloody mess of a man in front of him. Oden shoved the little girl off him, hard. Something cracked as she hit the wall but Oden was too busy backing out of the house to find out what it was.

Once he was freed from the confining walls of the house he ran. Oden ran as fast as he could trying to get away from what he had almost done because as badly as he wanted to be cool he was still just Oden Hasegawa. The same Oden Hasegawa that was just trying to fit in, who was picked on at school. He was still just the little fat kid who had been beaten up but never fought back. The little fat kid who would act strong but never really hurt anyone.

Once he was far away and had some time to calm down he started talking to himself. It was his way of making himself feel wanted because no one ever wanted to talk to him.

"You'll have to work on that, huh?"He smiled.

**Well I hope you liked Oden's intoduction. Sakuuya I hope you liked Oden(Sorry no Halvah but there is nothing interesting to write about her right now. Just wait she'll be in here again soon). This chapter was a bit short but oh well :) I'm going to try and update about once a week and I've stopped being an idiot and started writing chapters in advance but this was still written on OpenOffice which still hates me so if things are off I'll fix them once I get word. Oh and I added (and pretty much killed) Just Cy's characters Jim and Eliza so I hope you enjoyed their short appearance. Anyway remember to review because it makes me update faster and I always need OC's but OC's always need personalities. NO ONE IS SAFE! In case you couldn't tell.**

**And no thank you. As funny as it would be to have random glowing people come out and use their Mary Sure powers to pixify everyones ears before getting viciously murdered by... everyone I don't think that's the direction I really wanted to go.  
**


	11. Is this real?

Ever since they had finished their meal Usha had been acting weird. With someone like Usha who already had enough weird to make up a small town, acting weird would be almost impossible, but Usha did it. She had been twitchy and nervous for about an hour now but because she has no real form of communication Taro's constant questions of "What's wrong Usha?" or "Hey, are you ok?" were useless. Eventually he gave up and tried his best to ignore her even though the curiosity was driving him nuts.

Taro sat talking to Yuta and making feeble attempts to block out, Usha every time she decided to snort or grunt and fighting the urge to ask her another question she was unable to answer. They were telling the stories of their lives before all of these horrible things started happening.

"-but you see, when you look this good the other hosts start to get jealous. They all hated me because I was stealing away their costumers. Eventually they decided to report me to our boss for something I didn't do and then I ended up here, well I ended up here after making sure all them men I had worked with were dead." Finished Taro smiling at his memories.

"Ahh, very good. Vengeance is always sweet." Replied Yuta approvingly. He looked at the poor, twitchy Crazy. "I wonder what kind of stories we would hear from her if she had the ability to speak."

"I don't know if her stories would be that interesting. When I found her she was locked in the basement of an insane asylum, who knows how long she was there." Taro stated, not bothering to mention that when he had found Usha he was traveling with Miki.

Without warning Usha gave a loud animalistic shriek, flew out of her chair and bolted. For someone who normally moved so clumsily when she put her mind to it she was pretty fast. She stumbled a lot but she always managed to catch herself with her good arm before she could land face-first on the ground.

"USHA!" Shouted Taro, but it was too late.

"Just wait." Said Yuta calmly. "She'll either die on the way to where ever she's going or come back."

Although Taro didn't feel at all reassured he listened to Yuta and stayed put.

It didn't take Usha long to find something, or rather, someone. Standing with his back to Usha was a man. He was young, chubby and had red tips to his matted, black hair. Usha made a hissing sound before jumping at the man and sinking her teeth into the flesh of his shoulder. Something stopped her from breaking the skin right away and she let go. Why couldn't she break through? Was it a magic layer of super skin? No, a leather jacket, but Usha probably didn't even remember what a jacket was, so to her it was a magic layer of super skin.

When biting didn't work Usha was thrown off by the boy jerking his body violently. She unhappily got back on her feet and glared with her brown, cat-like eyes. The boy turned in shock and stared at Usha wide eyed for a couple of seconds. By the time the boy had regained his composure Usha had struck again. This time Usha had him pinned to a wall, holding his arms in place by his sides and looking up at his scared face.

Suddenly Usha's eyes widened and her slit pupils became round, she looked almost human. She lifted one of her arms and brought it up to the boy's face she made two noises, the first one sounded like "ah" and the second one was more of a "en". As quickly as the change had begun her eyes slipped back into their usual form.

Those few seconds where all it took.

"Usha." Breathed the boy as his body relaxed.

Usha nodded and made a quite grunt.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?You're so fricken badass! What's it like? Is it awesome?" He shot questions like a gun. Sadly Usha didn't have the vocabulary or the general knowledge of words that weren't her name or food to answer him.

Because Usha couldn't tell the him what she wanted and her odd sounds didn't have any effect on the boy she decided that grabbing his hand and tugging him back to Taro would be the best idea. He didn't question her or resist for long once he realized she wasn't going to leave him alone until she got her way, instead he followed silently as she grunted and pulled on his arm.

Usha's tugging led him to a large fairly empty space and two men sitting looking nervous. The boy wondered if Usha knew who the men were and he got her answer when she let go of him and ran towards them shrieking at the top of her lungs as her long, horribly knotted hair flew tried to keep up.

Taro got up and ran to grab Usha's arms firmly as he told her how he thought she was going to die and scolded her for running off. She didn't even pretend to pay attention to him, instead choosing to look around at everything but Taro. Tired of being held on to Usha desired to be the holder and she grabbed Taro's hand to tug him over to the boy standing alone, obviously nervous.

"And you are?" Asked Taro as he looked the boy over glaring daggers the entire time.

"Oden." He said trying to sound macho.

"Well _Oden_ what brings your here?" Taro questioned as his eyes locked with Oden, still glaring.

"Usha." Answered Oden. The testosterone flowing in the air around them was almost thick enough to taste as they tried to out-man each other.

Oden's answer stopped Taro for a second but he wasn't giving in any time soon.

"How did you know Usha's name?" It was bothering Taro beyond belief.

"Old classmates. We where in middle school together, she was in almost all of my classes and we were partners in a lot of school projects." Oden was now smirking at Taro, daring him to admit defeat but Taro wasn't going to lose the battle for alpha male against a fat, emo hippo.

Usha quickly become confused with the staring contest that was playing out in front of her so instead of looking from one to the other and then back again like she had been, she decided to grab one of each mans hands in hers. As she grasped the hands she also stole away their attention to each other and simultaneously they looked down at the hand touching theirs.

Usha smiled as if that had been her plan all alone before tugging them both back to the fire and Yuta making odd sounds of approval.

**Sorry to everyone who got emailed twice. I accidentally added the chapter without fixing the spelling first so I deleted it so I could fix it. Anyways this is the 9th actual chapter I've posted! I honestly thought I would lose interest in writing this by the 3rd or 4th chapter but I didn't, hurray! sakuuya I hope you didn't hate Oden in this chapter and I just realized that you have 3 characters in this story... fail(me for not noticing not you)... and because I don't think I thanked you for trying to get others to post (good) OC's so I don't kill them all and run out, so thank you.(and I world populated by your OC's would be awesome! I love writing them!). No deaths guys sorry. And just for the record Oden and Taro had some kind of insta-hate(now comes in a can!) going on so because Taro just knew Oden was going to join his group they were having a silent fight for who would be the leader(in case you didn't catch all that) More reviews means happier author and I'm going to try to get back to every review I get starting now(Monday, February 14th) so if you are going to take the time to read my story please take the time to review because I want 5 reveiws before I post chapters every time. Always in need of OC's but there is a good chance that unless they are really well made(like sakuuya's) they will die fairly fast.**

**P.S. Having an attitude, bad temper or anything else stupid like that won't make it into my story. And for the bio I also want to know how they handle all the Craziness(hehe) not just that they collect cats(what is with people and wanting to own and feed cats when they can barely feed themselves?).**


	12. fate is sealed

The first thing Madoka noticed when she finally regained consciousness is that she felt like crap, every part of her felt like in was being stabbed with a knife. The next thing she noticed is that she was in an unfamiliar room which confused her.

"Oh thank God you're awake!" Exclaimed a tired looking Satoshi. Out of all the things Madoka had been noticing she missed the boy she loved sitting on the floor by her head. She jumped at his voice but quickly calmed down when he started to look worried.

"Mmmm." She mumbled, too tired and weak to remember how to talk, of course thinking was quite a different story. _Oh my God! I can't believe he's sitting so close to me! He looks like he's been up for a long time, I wonder if he had been waiting for me to wake up. Why do I feel so terrible? What's wrong with me? _She could NOT stop thinking, it was like an endless strain of thoughts were getting back at her for all of the time she had spent unconscious.

"How are you feeling?" Satoshi ask, as his eyebrows knitted together full of concern.

"Mmm, 'n ett'r." She was trying to talk but the words just did not want to come out as words. _Is this how Crazies talk? I'm NOT a crazy. I must just be really weak, come to think of it I'm really hungry. When was the last time I've eaten?_ _**Still in denial I see. **_Said an familiar voice that Madoka was not so pleased to hear. _I'm not in denial! I'm just really hungry and tired, that doesn't make me a monster._ _**Just eat the boy and you will feel so much better. I promise it will be good for you.**_

Satoshi became even more worried about Madoka when she spent a long time sitting in silence and changing her facial expression for tired to confused to angry.

"Are you ok?" He asked, putting a hand on her forehead. That one touch was all it took for Madoka to stop hearing the voice and come back into reality. She loved the tingling she felt when she had skin on skin contact with this amazing boy.

"Mmmm, I feel 'ike crap, 'ike knives keep on stabbin' me." She was able to talk better now but not perfect.

"I'm not surprised," The boy smiled, "you got pretty torn up. I had to fight a good amount of Crazies off of you but I didn't get there soon enough." His smile had faded. "If I had just come after you when you ran back, I could have protected you before they got a good bite. It's all my fault you're so torn up."

Madoka bolted up when Satoshi put his head in his hands.

"S'not 'ur fault, I chose ta go back! It's 'ur fault I'm still alive." She told him honestly.

"For now." Said another voice. Apparently Yamato had walked into the room they were in without Madoka noticing. He looked so different from the last time she had seen him but she was sure noting had really changed, she hadn't been out that long.

His clothes where stained with more blood then she had thought possible, his face now had a large gash running from his forehead, over his eye, down to his chin but the biggest change was his presents in the room. No longer did he give off the happy, joking vibes of her teenage friend, now he gave off the strong vibe of someone who had suffered more than she could ever know. This worried her.

"Hey, 'Mato. Where's Haya-" She finished in the middle of her sentence when everything came back to her, the attack, Keiko, being mauled, the rescue, revenge. Yamato flinched violently at the mention of his twin. "Oh God, 'Mato! I'm so, so sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault, Madoka." Said Satoshi trying to comfort her. "and what do you mean by she's still alive, for now? Madoka will be fine, she just needs rest and food and-"

Yamato cut him off "And medicine and a doctor. Even if she can survive this, who knows who will survive then next time something like that happens."

As Satoshi and Yamato argued with each other over who would survive Madoka argued with The Voice._ **It was your fault everyone was killed.** No it wasn't, we were just at the wrong place at the wrong time! **But you would have been there at that time if you hadn't stopped and shouted.** You made me shout, it wasn't my fault! **I simply talk to you, its your choice to act on my words, for now.** Stop talking to me like I'm going to become a Crazy! I'm staying sane!** You're talking to a voice in your head, that implies insanity.** I'm not. I'm not. I'm not!_

Satoshi's voice brought her back this time.

"Hey Madoka at least of you die now you won't have to worry about becoming a Crazy." He said smiling.

_Does he know? He must know, if he didn't he wouldn't of said anything! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! _She chanted to herself in panic. _**You are.**_ Whispered the voice happily.

That was it, Madoka snapped. Unlike Miki she didn't go full on Crazy, the only physical difference was her eyes that had gone from round-human to cat like slits, her wallaby tail and ears where still in place.

No one noticed until it was too late and she had already knocked Yamato to the ground. Yamato couldn't fight Madoka, they had been through so much together, lost so much together.

"This is it, brother. Not even death could separate us for longer than a day. I'm sorry I couldn't make you proud." He whispered, just as Madoka snapped his neck like a twig in her hands. When his body stopped twitching she went for her next target.

When Madoka woke up she was in a room she vaguely recognized, It wasn't exactly like she remembered it, the memory had a lot less blood on everything and there wasn't an odd bump on the floor. Why did she feel so calm, like she was on a high? What was she holding? Why was it sticky? She wiggled her finger and cringed at the odd texture. When she finally looked down she screamed a blood curdling scream. In her hands was the body of a half eaten Satoshi.

She hurled the bloody lump onto the floor in front of her trying not to notice that one of his eyes was missing and his chest had been torn open and almost emptied. The sight of her love in such an unnatural and just plain disgusting state caused her to vomit all over the floor besides her and she wondered why it was so red and full of large, pale pink chunks when she hadn't remembered eating anything for a long time.

Finally it came to her and again she screamed breaking the calmness once and for all. She broke into hysterical sobs as she clumsily stumbled around the room. She was in terrible pain both physically and mentally. She had the unfortunate experience of tripping over the lump on the floor and discover that it was really the lifeless body of one of her best friends.

She gave up with moving and chose to sit and cry for who knows how long until she had run out of tears.

"Are you happy now?" She shrieked, "Isn't this what you wanted? I'll admit it! I will! I'm going Crazy, I killed them!" There was not answer internally or externally and that pissed her off more than anything. "You think you can control me? Well not if I'm dead! I welcome death, anything would be better than a life in this hell hole without Satoshi!"

She crawled over to her tri-spear and put it to her throat smiling as she pressed just hard enough to draw blood.

"Any last words?" She shouted to no one. As one would expect from someone like no one, no one answered with silence.

Quickly the blades sliced through the soft flesh of her neck and her life-blood quickly pumped out. Madoka now looked perfectly happy laying dead on the floor with a huge grin on her bloody face.

**Bold Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for being an ass and holding it ransom but I'm a paranoid ass and when I don't get comments I freak out and think that no one likes my story anymore. I hope I did Madoka justice and I hope you felt bad for her. For once I don't have a super long rant of death and boring... Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I love getting reviews and it makes my day when people take the time to write one. Ummm I need OC's yadda yadda yadda... they'll probably die.**


	13. Sorry guys

Hey guys! Sorry it's been 2 weeks and I haven't updated although I doubt many of you noticed... But I've been really busy lately and I haven't had time to write anything so that's why I haven't updated... I promise I will as soon as I have time again! I will not be abandoning this story anytime soon. Be patient, and I hope I'll be able to post regularly again soon!

Cyniclon Shokora


	14. Here Kitty Kitty

"Halvah c'mon! Have a heart, everyone is exhausted!" Whined Hana.

Halvah glared. "I thought the only emotion I felt was anger. Anger doesn't feel the need to think about those around it."

"Oh yeah, you remember that, huh?" The smaller girl said sheepishly.

"Yes, I do, now let's keep moving." Halvah didn't slow her pace at all.

"She's right Halvah; we're pretty useless if we're tired." Said Aaron hoping that she would listen to him.

"Fine you slackers can all have your rest." Spat the unhappy bird girl. "I'll stay awake and make sure we don't all die while you're vulnerable."

"Halvah, you need sleep as much as the rest of us. You're part bird, not immortal." Said Hana, trying her best to be nice.

Halvah chose to glare instead of arguing with Hana. She hated times like this, times where she knows someone else is right and she was wrong.

The team walked just long enough to find an old building they could use as a camp for the night. It was small with only a main floor, a creepy attic and very few places for crazies to get in or hide. Once they had scoured the building and found nothing in the crazy department the team was stuck with the task of deciding who would sleep first. There was a large bed and a couch so unless someone wanted to sleep on the floor they could have three people sleeping at a time, two if the person on the bed refused to share.

The sleeping order was decided when Hana told Alex to use the bed and promptly flopped down beside her. Both girls were sleep within seconds. Aaron took the couch and he too fell asleep almost instantly. That left Halvah and Kyle to guard the house. Halvah chose the font and Kyle got the back.

Halvah took her "free time" to take to the skies. It had been so long since the last time she used her wings and they were getting unbearably stiff. She stretched the extra appendages before flapping once, twice, three times and then, lift off!

Of course, just when Halvah was starting to be a tiny bit happier something had to come and ruin it. This something happened to be a scream.

Hana woke up to find an empty bed beside her. She touched the spot to see if it was still warm. Nope, cold. Alex must have been away from the bed for a while.

As much as Hana wanted to sleep she felt like it was her duty to check on Alex. She was, after all, the only one left who was still nice. _Well maybe Aaron hadn't become a jerk either but I highly doubted he wants to walk around a creepy house at night trying to find a girl who was probably crying in a corner._ She thought to herself.

As she got up off the creaky bed she was almost positive she heard something, a noise, coming from the attic. _Great she's not only wandering around a creepy house at night, but she's decided to wander around the creepy attic of the creepy house, at night._ Hana sighed and rolled her eyes.

Hana strolled nonchalantly up the stairs to find Alex, the thought that the noises in the attic might not be from the other girl didn't even cross her mind. By now you would think that everyone had learned to plan for the worst but apparently Hana's instincts were taking a break.

She didn't see anything unusual at first, but, like a bad horror movie the trick is to look behind you.

Kyle was bored of guarding. He could tell nothing was going to attack them tonight and he would just be wasting his time but he was stuck out here. Slowly, cautiously he crept away from the house, he kept telling himself that he wasn't "leaving them for dead" merely "looking around" which was pretty much true as he hadn't seen a crazy since they got here.

As he looked around something white darted by. Hoping for anything more interesting than guard duty, Kyle followed it. He managed to corner it in a rubble blocked path only to find the great adventure he was on turned out to be following a skinny, white cat. The poor cat looked terrified but with a very un-Kyle like manor he managed to coax it to him.

The years of having pet cats had finally been put to good use when the animal came close enough for the man to pick it up. The cat didn't struggle too much and once Kyle was sure that is wouldn't try and claw his eyes out or make a run for it he checked its tag. On the rusty metal charm was the word "Muffins".

"Well I'm glad I found you Muffins," Said Kyle as he stroked the cat's ears, earning a happy meow and a loud purr. Scratching and holding Muffins with one hand Kyle slowly reached into his pocket.

"Meat is such a rare thing now-a-days, you see." He smiles as he brought the knife down on the unsuspecting cat. Too bad the cats screech was loud enough to block out the screams in the house.

Halvah sped down to the ground, to the house, as fast as she could. She wobbled slightly as her feet touched the ground and her wings instantly missed flight. Once she had steadied herself she bolted into the house to find out what was happening.

The first thing she found was a half asleep and fully confused Aaron who was sitting up on the couch looked left and right so fast Halvah was surprized his head didn't spin off. She checked the girls' room next. Nothing. Neither of them could be seen. Bathroom? Nope. Kitchen? Nobody. That left the attic.

Slowly Halvah crept to the stairs, she took them one at a time trying hard to make as little noise as possible, so she didn't alert whatever cause one of the girls to scream. What she saw could not have been farther from what she expected.

Kyle watched in both amusement and remorse as the cat's white fur became stained with crimson. Without a second thought he skinned and gutted the dead animal before heading back, leaving behind a nice pile of red, grey and a collar.

"Hana? Alex? Are you up here?" Whispered Halvah as she reached the top of the stairs. The room would have been pitch black but the roof was littered with holes that let in the outside light.

"Halvah!" Cried a voice hidden in the darkness, before something tackled her to the ground.

Before whatever tackled Halvah even knew what was going on, Halvah had it pinned uncomfortably on the ground.

"Halvah," Sobbed the figure, "it's me!"

"Oh, Hana. Who screamed? Why?" Asked Halvah as she got up off the smaller girl.

Hana sniffled and pointed to the back wall, tears reflecting the moonlight.

Kyle tried to be as stealthy as he walked back to the house. When no one called him out on leaving he signed. A job well done. He looked around and found everything exactly as boring as he had left it.

Maybe napping wouldn`t be a bad idea, it looked pretty safe out there for once. Just a little rest, no big deal. He thought before sliding down the wall of the building and closing his eyes, used-to-be-cat in hand, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Halvah looked to where the frightened girl was pointing and there, hanging from the rafters was the corpse of Alex. The dead girl`s mouth was open and what seemed like a smile played on her pale lips. Luckily her eyes where shut, loosely but shut. She almost looked happy, happy to be freed from this hell on Earth.

Halvah gasped but other than that her face stayed blank.

"Hmm" Hummed Halvah as she walked closer to examine the body, poking it gently just to watch it sway back and forth from the rope.

"Halvah, say something!" Hana cried as she turned away from her dead friend.

"Five down, four to go." Now it was Halvah's turn to smile. Everything, life, the Crazies, Earth, it had all gone on longer than she had expected. She thought by now at least ONE of them would give up, but no such luck; She was still alive, the Crazies where still at large and the Earth was still spinning. It was just the worlds way of letting her fight on, to right the wrongs, to kill the Crazies, to exterminate the foul creatures from this planet and maybe, just maybe get rid of those pesky wings.

When Halvah turned back to face Hana her face was once again set in the blank mask that she had become accustom to wearing around others.

"Halvah, don't say that! We're not going to die! We've been fighting this for so long; you can't just give up like this!" Shouted Hana.

"Who said anything about giving up?" Asked Halvah as she spat on the floor, a bad habit she had recently gotten into. "I was just stating a fact. There were nine of us to start off with and one-by-one we've been picked off, and now it's just the four of us. I wonder how long until there's only one?" A cruel smile was threatening to break through but Halvah held it back. "And I wonder who it will be."

"Halvah!" Hana started to cry even harder, "Why would you say that! We'll all be fine! We've just got to stay strong, keep fighting for what is right!"

"Hana, shut up. You're just going to work yourself into a frenzy with all of your nonsense, and besides, the only fight we are in is the fight for survival." Said Halvah coolly as she pushed past the sobbing girl and went back down to the main part of the house.

Aaron stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening instead of getting in Halvah's way. He shuffled to the side as Halvah walked past him and he watched is silence as she opened the front door, spread her wings and took off into the morning sky.

It wasn't long before Hana came down and instead of ignoring Aaron she collapsed into a damp heap in his arms.

"How long? How long?" She cried.

"Hana, what are talking about? How long until what?" Asked Aaron as he stroked her somehow brushed, black hair.

"How long 'til we end up like John, like Alex, like everyone else killed because of those stupid Crazies?" She was now holding his dirty shirt up to her face like a small child would a blanket.

"Hana, c'mon, you're tired and you don't know what you're saying. Nothing will happen to you, I promise. You're with us, Hana, we'll protect each other. Halvah let you come with us because she saw potential in you, even if she's not willing got admit it. You just need some more sleep." She was trying to calm her the best he could even though he knew he was making a promise he could never keep, not in this world. None the less Hana nodded and let Aaron take her back to the bed.

"What about you?" She asked sniffling and rubbing tears on her arm.

"I'm awake now; I should probably go and relieve Kyle of guard duty so he can sleep." He told her as she gently pulled her hand off his shirt.

The girl nodded and flopped down on the pillow hoping to be blessed with a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Aaron left the room as quietly as he could manage but before he was out the door he whispered a quick "good night", Hana would have responded but she was already asleep.

Aaron walked out the back door and looked for Kyle; he wouldn't have noticed the sleeping body beside the door if Kyle hadn't chosen that moment to make a soft snore. Aaron was about to walk away and let the man sleep when he spotted the bloody thing in his arms.

What the hell has he been up to? Thought Aaron before finally decided to wake the man the best way he could think of.

"GET UP, BASTARD!" He shouted as he kicked Kyle roughly in the side.

Kyle screamed, tipped over, clutched his side and gave Aaron a murderous glare simultaneously while Aaron tried not to laugh.

"The f**k?" Shouted the previously sleeping man.

"What were you doing last night, and where did you get that?" He asked and gestured to the red thing that appeared to be the body of some unfortunate animal.

"I saw the cat, I followed the cat, and I skinned the cat." Said Kyle, dumbing it down just to bug Aaron.

"You actually found a living cat? Did it look diseased?"

"Nope, healthy but thin."

"Sorry for kicking you then, I thought you had been out doing something stupid and reckless and not finding us the first real meat in a long time." said Aaron as he offered a hand and Kyle took it. "Well, looked like we're eating well tonight."

**Hey guys, if your reading this that means that I have finally finished writing the next few chapters. Good for me :) Yeah... I know this chapter was a whole lot of boring... and maybe confusion... and maybe suspense... but I've had writers block for so long that when the words started coming out(once Halvah left the attic is when it was supposed to end...) I didn't want to stop then. I'm hoping the next chapters will turn out a lot more bloody but by the time you read this I will have already writing 3 more chapters so I will already know. Let the suspense kill you. Anyways review and I don't think I really want more characters at the moment because I want to use(get rid of) the ones I already decided to use and because sakuuya was awesome and made me like 5 more characters(she already has 3 in this story) that I need to incorporate into the story because as always they are great(you guys should take notes! Not because yours are all bad, just to improve). Umm if you have lasted this long then in your review tell me what your favourite thing about this fic is.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for sticking with me through my writers block(which will be back as its just taking another vacation I'm sure)**

**Lots of love(and a lot of words...) Jessieb910(formally known as Cyniclon Shokora)**

**Ok I'm going to shut up now.**


	15. The Price of Happiness

Usha was getting used to the peace and quiet that living with Yuta brought. She got plenty of cooked food, water and time to romp around the area in her clumsy, Usha-esque way; she had even healed enough that she didn't need the bandages and now had full use of both her arms. Taro and Oden were getting along ok, well as ok as two Alfa males trying to lead one pack could. Yuta would sit back and watch with the odd chuckle whenever the boys got into one of their usual fights and Usha would chime in occasionally with one of her grunts or squeals.

Hunting had become rare as Yuta had made a cold room out of the basement of the house he'd been living in since the world had flipped, but when they did hunt they made is a group event. This time was no different.

"Aww hurry up! We haven't gone hunting in two weeks! I need to stretch out!" Whined Oden as he jogged in circles in front of the house.

"One second, I'm just making sure that my suit isn't wrinkled!" Called Taro from in front of the bathroom mirror straightening his flawless suit and tousling his multi-coloured hair. "And besides Fatass, it's not like you want the exercise, you just want to eat and that can wait."

"Oh shut up, Prettyboy, I'm not fat!" Shouted Oden.

Squealed Usha, getting ready for another fight.

"Honestly, can't you two be civil for just one hunting trip?" Asked Yuta with a smirk.

"He started it," Mumbled Oden as Taro walked out of the house looking as amazing as ever.

"Ok, let's get going." Said Yuta.

It was taking longer than usual for them to find someone, anyone that was food material. All they seemed to find were Crazies that hissed and spat as they walked by.

When Oden's stomach grumbled the arguing began all over again, Taro making fun of Oden for being fat, and Oden making fun of Taro for being well groomed. Of course Oden's argument was kind of stupid because being well groomed is a good thing, but being in some kind of apocalyptic world one would think hygiene is the least of their worries.

Finally after two long hours without luck the group was thinking ok heading home and trying again another day. Taro tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth just slightly to allow the air to make contact with his Jacobson's organ, a trick that came with the snake genes.

"I think," He paused to make sure he wasn't imagining it, "I think there are people close by."

"People, like more than one?" Asked Oden eye getting wide anticipating the food.

"No shit, what else would I be referring to?" Asked Taro with a smirk.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Cheered Oden.

"What else is new, Fatass?" Said Taro rolling his golden eyes.

Oden sent Taro a death glare but kept his words to himself, only because Taro was the only one who could sense where the food was. Instead Oden went into one of his "inner complaining sessions" this time he was mad because Taro got cool powers and no stupid ears or tail.

Taro led them left and right until they came to a small house. Again Taro opened his mouth and directed the air to his extra sensory organ.

"There's a Red data with them." He said calmly.

"Like nine out of ten humans live with Red Data's now-a-days. It's safer for them that way so no shock there." Said Oden.

Slowly Oden and Taro crept towards the house leaving Yuta to watch Usha. Usha had gotten better at control since Taro and Miki broke her out of the asylum, her eye stopped twitching, she stopped harming herself and she's gotten good at understanding basic directions. Most importantly Usha was happy, the happiest she's been in as long as she can remember, which really isn't that long as she has no memory of life before going Crazy.

Everything was going well until a large shadow loomed over the boys, causing them to look up. In the sky was a large person with wings as black as night hovering almost silently above them. The bird person looked unsure of how to handle the newcomers but she quickly decided to swoop down onto the top of the house.

"Get out now!" Yelled the bird in English, who from the voice seemed to be a girl, as she banged on the roof with her foot. "Weapons at the ready!"

Taro and Oden looked back and forth at each other in shock before slowly backing away from the house. The bird jumped off the roof of the house and almost gracefully landed on the ground behind the boys.

"Going so soon?" Asked the bird as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants.

Although both Oden and Taro understood what she had said they were too shocked to form a reply, instead they chose to look at each other again, the look on both or their faces said the same thing "we're screwed". From inside the house three people, armed and ready for battle rushed out and with the bird's wings spread wide Taro and Oden had no way to escape.

The bird seemed to have been too focused on the two trying to break in to her hideout to notice that Yuta and Usha were hiding behind a building close by. Hoping not to alert the enemies to their presents Yuta quickly and quietly took the gun from its place on his back and aimed it at the bird. With a loud bang the bird flinched in pain giving the boys an opportunity to escape.

The shot was meant to kill but Yuta didn't expect the bird girl to fold in her wing at the last second, changing the path of the bullet from going into the birds back to piercing and shattered the thin, bird-like bones in her wing. Instead of falling to the ground dead as planned the bird just winced and cringed in pain. This didn't give the group of oddly matched human haters the real chance to escape that they needed, simply a head start.

Oden and Taro ran as fast as they could away from the bird girl and her team. They ran right past Yuta but Taro grabbed Usha's hand as he ran, dragging her behind him clumsily.

**Yeah, I'm going to leave off here. Don't worry, you'll find out what happens next in a chapter or two depending on how evil I am. Mmk I'm not gonna lie… I just got way too lazy to write the rest of this part into this chapter… so sue me… Holy crap you guys have no idea how long it took for my writers block to die again… I mean it left and let me write the last chapter and most of this chapter but then it came back… have I ever told you guys how much I absolutely hate writers block? Cause I do. On the plus side I now have word… which may have been part of my motivation to finish this chapter… Sorry if the last bit wasn't very good… I think it sounds forced… I hope you still like it… and I really hope you guys are still reading…I have exams and a lot of school stuff to finsish so no updates for a week or two but after that is summer break! WOOHOO! So I will have a bunch of free time and hopefully motivation… And sakuuya sorry for not posting this last night like I said I would… I got distracted…**

Jessieb910.


	16. Was it worth it?

Halvah had spent the better part of the next few days in the sky. She slept on occasion but it was never her main priority, instead opting to put those infernal wings to use. Having the ability to fly was actually quite a good way to look after the house too as she could see a lot of hiding places from the sky that wouldn't be so obvious from the ground.

There were very few attacks on the house and no one had gotten hurt or killed since Alex but the team stayed on constant alert just to be safe. Today just so happened to be the day their safety was pushed to extremes.

Like most days the team was inside with the exception of Halvah who couldn't stand to be locked in that tiny building with the people she called her squad. She hated being around them. They focused way too much energy on the future and not enough time thinking about now. Why should she care if she was going to die today? She was alive now so what's the use in concentrating on what could happen later?

Halvah had been circling the place she was forced to call home like a vulture waiting for something to attack but hoping no one would when she saw two people—or at least they looked like people from her height—making their way to the house. She watched the two for a few seconds trying to decide if they were a threat or not and from the way they moved it was clear they were anticipating a fight. She decided to give them a warning by flying until she had placed her shadow right over the pair. Even from this height she could tell when they looked up that they were determined to do something and she didn't want to wait and see the end results. That meant it was time for action

Halvah was fast on land but even faster in the sky. It was almost beautiful the way she swooped from the sky and she barely stumbled as the roof of the house almost instantly replaced the air under her feet.

"Get out now!" She shouted, as she gave the roof one powerful stomp after another. "Weapons at the ready!"

The two on the ground, both male and one an obvious red data, shared worried looks before slowly taking a few steps backwards. Halvah didn't like the idea of the intruders getting away so she took their slowness to her advantage as she leaped off the rooftop and glided to the ground behind them. She landed on one knee using her hands to steady herself but within seconds had quickly stood up and wiped her hands on her pants.

"Going so soon?" She sneered.

The trespassers chose to shoot each other another set of worried looks instead of replying to Halvah's rhetorical question. Suddenly what was left of Halvah's squad rushed out of the house; first Kyle, then Aaron and finally Hana.

Halvah spread out her huge, black wings leaving the two intruders surrounded. The bird girl had folded in her wings for a second as they were a bit stiff from being used so much when she heard a gun fire. Without any real warning pain shot through one of her wings as a bullet ripped through the skin and bone, she closed her eyes and grimaced hoping that it wasn't really happening. She wasn't the only one shocked from the shot, although she was the only one in pain, the short amount of time that the rest of her team stood stunned was just enough time for the intruders to bolt.

As the two boys ran out of site Halvah became furious.

"After them!" She shouted, although her voice shook slightly the team didn't want to disobey her. "I want them all dead! Every single one!"

The team ran off following their orders instead of making sure Halvah was ok. Halvah wanted to go with them; there was nothing she wanted more right now then to kill whoever caused her the pain she was in but that just wasn't possible right now. She was bleeding, a lot, and she needed to find some way to bandage the wound before she bled to death or it became infected which was just too likely living the way she was.

She stumbled back to the house with her wing almost dragging behind her. It was definitely broken, maybe in two places. She was holding anything she could to steady herself as she made her way into the bathroom looking for a first aid kit, a trail of thick blood and a few black feathers marking her path. It didn't take her long to find it but by the time she did she was already slipping out of consciousness. She threw the top of the medical kit open and dug through it for a second before the darkness consumed her and she collapsed onto the bathroom floor in an expanding pool of blood, pulling the first aid kit over on herself.

**Sorry I didn't REALLY continue from the last chapter… but I never really do so you shouldn't have expected it anyway. I wrote this the night I got sakuuya's review on my last chapter so sakuuya, seeing as you're so obsessed with Halvah dying I made this special for you. She may not be dead though… who knows what I'll decide by the next chapter? How unbadass was that? I have way too much fun writing this story, you know that? Imma stop asking questions now. This is so just proof that reviews make me write so review if you want more updates… I still have one more final exam to write… but I can break my own rules you guys should know I almost never stick to them anyway… I'm accepting OC's as long as they don't suck. But you will HAVE to review on the story before you send them and they must be sent through inbox making it a bit harder for people and their Mary Sues -.- . No one is safe… blah blah blah and don't be offended when I don't use your character right away as I have a shit ton of them that I have to find a place for… oh and sorry this chapter was so short…**

Jessieb910 out!


	17. Runaway

Kabocha's fingers drummed restlessly against her leg and her wings twitched, desperate to be used again as the leader of her little ragtag group talked to them about a plan. It was always planning with him, and always the same plans: find food, get water, stay close together, don't let the Crazies find them, blah blah blah. She, along with everyone else here, had his speeches and plans memorized so no one was really paying attention to him anyway. Kab was pretty sure he knew no one was listening but he continued to speak simply because he liked the sound of his own voice.

Kab, and the group she was living with at the moment, was currently residing in a McDonalds. There, of course, wasn't any food left in the building, but the kitchen in the back didn't make a bad hideout for the time being.

The leader was in the middle of his planning when Kabocha heard someone in the front of the store shout. Instinctively her large wings pulled closer to her body like a sheild. The yelling had to be one of the people assigned to guard the doors, but why were they shouting? Her heart started to pound in her chest as she began to panic internally. What was going on? They were supposed to be safe here, she had been told there were going to be safe here! What's happening?

A few other people in the back with her looked around, the same uncertain expression on all of their faces, but the majority of the group didn't seem to notice. The leader, who Kab still hadn't bothered to learn the name of despite being in his group for over two months, just kept talking like nothing had happened.

Maybe it was nothing. Maybe she was just over reacting. Yeah, that was it. Everything was going to be ok, she was just being paranoid again. Freaking out over nothing, typical Kab. Then she heard a crash.

The sound was unmistakable, the sound of glass breaking followed by more shouting. This time everyone looked up, eyes wide in fear of the sound, even the leader had stopped talking to stare in the direction of the main entrance. Then Kab wasn't the only one panicking.

The leader shouted out orders for the group to fall in line and use one of the attack strategies he had worked out but no one listened, instead they started to run, pushing and shoving each other out of the way to find a way out. The back exit wasn't opening, it was blocked, stuck, or something but whatever it was that door wasn't moving. That left them one real option, out the front where god knows what was waiting for them.

The group didn't care, didn't hesitate, they just rushed into the front of the store pulling Kab with them. The front was a mess, there were bodies of at least 3 of the 6 people ordered to guard the doors laying unmoving on the ground. One of them was draped half way out a window, a large chunk of glass protruding from his chest and his blank eyes staring at nothing.

Then there were the Crazies. There had probably been about 12 of them at first but now 4 seemed to be down for the count. The remaining few were either trying to drag off the corpses of Kabocha's team or fighting a battle with the guards. Then the Crazies spotted the panicked crowd they didn't even pause before pouncing in for an attack.

Kab didn't want to watch, yet couldn't look away as a young boy, no older than 7 get ripped away from the front of the group. Being taller than most, even from the back she was able to see clearing as the boy's small neck smashed against a corner of a counter of a counter so hard his head was only barely attached to his body and then the Crazy dragged his lifeless body away, smearing blood behind it as it went. Kabocha had to force herself to hold back vomit at the sight of it all.

Though the Crazies hadn't hesitated to attack, the group of Red Datas and humans had been too shocked to really react at first but now that they'd had a chance to process everything they started running, fighting off the Crazies and shouting to each other. People were going down on both sides of her but Kab had barely moved. She wasn't sure what to do; she didn't want to fight, didn't want to get too close to the Crazies and she just couldn't bear to kill one

She could run. She wanted to run away and get as far from this place as possible. The team would either think she was a coward or dead but did she care? Did she really want to die here? No one would remember her anyway; she'd never done anything memorable in all of her 19 years of life.

She spread her large wings out, knocking over anyone who had happened to be standing close to her and giving them a mouth full of brown and white feathers. After a very quick and very quiet "Sorry" she crouched down as low as she could get without losing her ability to run and then she charged right through the battle in front of her. Her wings brought down both friends and foes alike but she didn't care, she just wanted out.

Just before she reached the doors she folded in her wings tight to her body so she could fit through without getting hurt. Once she was out the door she jumped, not coming back down onto the ground as she was lifted into the air by the specked wings. She didn't fly for very long, she couldn't. Her wings weren't used to being used and they tired quickly, but she still managed to get far away from the McDonalds before landing on a rooftop of some unknown building.

Once again Kabocha was alone. No one to protect her, no one to help her. Just alone.

**Oh my god you guys I'm no dead! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so freaking sorry it took me over a year to update! I didn't mean to and I thought about the story a lot and I never forgot any of my lovely readers. I feel like such a disappointment, hell, I don't even know if any of you guys are still active on here but to all of my original readers, I'm sorry for taking so long. The last year was really freaking terrible though, I was under a lot of stress and going through a lot. I'll spare you the life story though XD Today I decided to stop putting it off and just write the next chapter, once I post this I'm going to try and write as many chapters as I can so I can get back to weekly updates. This chapter focuses on ****Ella and Jakito****'s character Kabocha. I don't know if you're still on here but I used your character!**

**I didn't really reread this so if you see any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them.**

**Promise I'll update again soon! Remember no one is safe, blah, blah, blah. Feel free to submit OCs but make them realistic or they're not going to be accepted into the story.**

**Lots of love**

**Jessieb910**


End file.
